Taking Flight
by TreesMusicSun21
Summary: In the land where all the countries are faries, Arthur is the Outcast because he only has one wing. Will that stop him from finding true love? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is a fairy fic. But seriously, picture some of the Nations as fairies. THEY'RE FREAKING ADORABLE. Thanks to my bestie for pushing me to do this.

Disclaimer: I'm not the genius who came up with the idea of personifying all the countries.

Enjoys!

I woke up from my most recurring (and favorite) dream. I was flying, honest-to-God flying. Now, around here, that's normal.

For me? Let's just say: never going to happen.

I sat up. My one wing (the left one) fluttered gently from the small movement. I rubbed my head, trying to remember. Something was special about today. Suddenly, it hit me. The king has an announcement to make.

I crawled out of bed and looked out the window of my small cottage. The sun was beginning to rise, turning the sky a light orange color. The other twelve residents were starting to get up, from the Nobles to me, the Outcast.

You see, having one wing makes you different around here. You don't quite fit in. You could be as rich as the king, but have one difference and you're shunned.

That's me. Arthur Kirkland, the one-winged Outcast.

~~~xxx~~~

As I walked to the town square, I spotted all the other residents- Matthew, Gilbert, Ivan, Feli, Ludwig, Antonio, Lovi, Kiku, Wang, but not Francis for some reason. They all turned away when I walked by, which, (I hate to admit) I'm used to. At first, it was hard being an outcast. All the stares and whispers at my one wing. When that would happen, my wings would change from its original emerald green to a light pink

Fairy wing's colors were changed by mood, light pink being embarrassed- one of my usual colors, along with lime green, being envy. Seeing all the other fairies with two wings, flying, falling in love, knowing I could never be one of them.

Right now, as I marveled at my fellow fairies, I saw Antonio flick his wrist and a dozen tomato vines grow out of the once-empty earth. Feli was showing off his pasta-summoning skills to Ludwig. And Matthew was walking around, turning invisible.

Along with out wing-changing abilities, each of us has a special ability or talent. Mine? Well, I'm a major klutz. I don't know how it's an 'ability' or 'talent', but I've got it.

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm actually truly a fairy.

~~~xxx~~~

When all the fairies were assembled at the square, (with a ten-foot radius around me) King stepped out, Princes Alfred, Feli, and Lovi right behind him. **(A/N: Yes, Alfie's a prince. And if you didn't know, the king is Grandpa Rome.)**

King spread out his arms in welcome. "Hello there, my dear, dear citizens. I have gathered you all for a very special announcement." He turned around and gesturedbehind him. To my surprise, that frog Francis stepped out onto the balcony, his face smug. King, however, didn't see. "From this moment on, Alfred and Francis are engaged too be married!"

Alfred and Francis' wings turned a deep red-love. As the citizens cheered (and their wings turned light blue for happiness) I turned away from the crowd. I couldn't take the emotions running through my mind- angry, sad, jealousy…

…But mostly jealousy.

~~~xxx~~~

When everyone cleared out of the square, I was about to turn and walk home when I tripped on a rock. I was about to fall flat on my face when a hand caught me.

And that hand belonged to Alfred.

He smiled. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Prince."

"Call me Alfred."

I smiled, too. But it quickly turned into a frown. "Prince-."

"Alfred," he corrected.

"Alfred. You can't be seen talking to me. I-I'm an outcast," I confessed, flapping my one wing.

He shrugged, as if it was an insignificant detail. "You've got one wing. And your other powers, like your wing changing colors, right?"

I nodded. Unsure, he dropped his foot onto mine.

"GIT!" I yelled, hopping up and down on one foot. My wings changed to angry gray.

"Okay. I believe you."

I glared at him, but it didn't last long. It was really hard to glare under the hypnotic stare of his deep blue eyes.

"By the way, congratulations on your engagement," I said, my wings turning pink.

Alfred's also turned pink. "Thanks. Y'know, I wasn't really expecting it either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was an arranged engagement."

"Oh." Hoping to change the subject, I said, "So you don't hate me? For this?" I flapped my wing.

Alfred laughed. "I don't prejudge. Everyone else does."

I smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot. Well, I've got to go. See you around." I walked over, tripped again on a rock, but this time, America's hand doesn't catch me.

No. His lips do.

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the faves/alerts/reviews. It means a lot considering I thought no one would read this. Here's a list of the colors/moods:**

**Lime Green- envy**

**Light Pink-embarrassed**

**Deep red- love**

**Black- bravery**

**Light blue- happiness**

**Gray- angry**

**Dark blue- sad/depressed**

**Rainbow-mixed**

Purple- fear

**Orange- assuredness**

**Yellow- shy**

**Brown-safe**

Blood red-agony

It'll be updated when I think of more

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**Enjoys!**

I backed away in horror and surprise from Alfred. We had just become friends, now I might have ruined it.

"S-shit," I stammered. "Sorry, Alfred. I'm a huge klutz. It was an accident. Sorry."

He weakly. "It's okay. No hard feelings, right?"

"N-no. S-sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Accidents happen, right?" He asked, lifting my head up, forcing me to look into his deep blue eyes. My face was probably as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"Y-yeah…"

He smiled and let go off my face. My wings probably turned pink. "I have to go now. Y'know, prince duties and all that. See you around."

"No, you won't. Outcast, remember?"

"You only have one wing. So what? To me, that doesn't matter," he assured me.

I smiled a genuine smile and Alfred's wings turned light blue. "Thanks. Go off and do whatever you princes do. But don't be getting such a swelled head that your crown doesn't fit."

He laughed and my heart lurched. "Will do, Arthur. See yah!" he called as he took off.

~~~xxx~~~

As I walked back to my little house, I replayed what had just happened a short while ago. I met the prince. I talked to the prince. Hell, I _kissed _the prince. It's not like I had a crush on him (I don't), but the thought of someone actually talking to me and not treating me like a freak felt, well, nice and normal. Even Matthew talks to people more than me, and half the time he's invisible!

Still, now that one person's acknowledged me, I feel confidence that maybe, just maybe, more people will too.

I stopped. Yeah right. And the maybe the sky will start raining gumdrops and King'll turn into an evil dictator.

Then again, I can still dream, right?

As I got home, I wondered if and when I'd see my new friend again.

Gah 400+ words. Kill me. I apologize for the short-ness. I've been stuck for a long time, and this is all I managed to squeeze out. More to come soon. I had to reupload both chapters because FF was messing with me. Hopefully this time it works


	3. Chapter 3

The quiet rumbling of thunder woke me up from the rare occurrence of a peaceful sleep. I felt special; different for some reason. What happened yesterday?

Oh right. Alfred.

The thought of the prince made my heart speed up a little faster. I wonder what he was doing now. Waking up? Going for a flight? ... Was he thinking about me?

Thunder sounded again, louder, which made me come to my senses. I froze up, wing turning purple. It was going to rain. For me, rain had always brought up...painful memories.

Don't think of that now, I told myself. Just do what you've always done and wait out the storm.

More thunder sounded and I crawled back under my covers. Rain started pouring down and I clenched my eyes shut. Just a storm, just a storm, just a storm...

My mother's words started sounding in my head-

-Freak-

-Abnormal-

-Worthless-

-Menace to society-

-/Mistake/.

"Stop! Please! Just leave me alone! I didn't choose to be like this!" I shouted to the voice, my wing a dark blue. "Please, just let me be..."

I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned around and buried my face in the warm chest.

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

I looked up. Alfred...

The prince. In my house.

In my /bed/.

"H-how did you f-find my h-house..?" I asked.

"Your house is the only one outside of the whole village."

Of course... "I-I'm sorry... I got your shirt wet...,"

Alfred smiled, making my heart miss a beat. " I have other shirts. Besides, if it gets too wet, I can take it off."

Take it off...? I buried my head in his chest again, hoping he won't see the gigantic blush spreading across my face. My wing were probably light pink by now…

"So does the rain freak you out?"

Nodding, I hugged him tighter. "Y-you're the f-first one to c-care y-you know...,"

More thunder sounded. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped onto the prince's shirt more tightly. I could feel every muscle, every ab, and every steady beat of his heart. For a moment I forgot everything. That I was an Outsider. That he was a prince. That he was set to marry Francis. All that mattered was his arms around me and that he cared for me.

My heart thudded more.

Oh god... Am I falling for the prince?

"Arthur?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"You said I was the first to care about you."

I nodded. "Uh h-huh."

"What about your family?"

My body tensed up. "Three jerk older brothers and my dad died when I was little. My mother...didn't care for me at all...," Before I knew it, I was spilling my guts out to him. "She always preferred my brothers because they were n-normal and not a f-/freak/ like me. A-And one day, she j-just l-/left/ because she couldn't s-stand my a-/abnormality/... I-it was on a r-rainy day...and it was r-raining when my dad d-died..."

"I'm... So sorry, Arthur."

I looked up at him and shivered a bit as he wiped stray tears away from my cheeks. "D-don't be... I'm b-better off alone... I g-guess being an O-Outsider fits m-me..."

Rain began pouring down the roof and I returned my head to his chest.

"Want me to stay the night?" he offered.

"Y-you'd do that? F-for me?"

Alfred smiled down on me. "Of course."

I relaxed a little. Maybe this night will be the least bit bearable... "You... w-won't leave l-like everyone else r-right?"

"No, I won't."

Exhausted from crying and filled with relief, I allowed myself to slowly drift into sleep, wing turning orange for the first time in my life. As I fell asleep, I thought I felt Alfred softly kiss my forehead. Or maybe it was just my imagination...

**Okay, I'm sorry I…died, if you can say that. School started back up and then I also had the school production and being lazy role-playing and pretty much not being productive. I actually wrote this on my notes when I had freetime, so I FINALLY got to this. *cheers* I will try to update more often.**

**AND~ one of my reviwers drew some fanart for this fic:**

**Iggy- **http:/ .com/#/ d45tw2k (remove spaces)

**Alfred- **http:/ .com/#/ d45tw01 (remove spaces)


End file.
